


casting silhouettes

by smithens



Series: ficlets, drabbles, & story collections [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/pseuds/smithens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini fanfiction (drabbles, ficlets, and three sentence fic) exploring Les Misérables characters within alternate universes.</p><p>{See chapter index for characters, alternate universes, ratings, and archive warnings within each ficlet.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternate Universe - 1914 / WWI (Enjolras & Combeferre)

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the fics in this work come from Tumblr prompt fills, but some come from plotbunnies or other ideas. The chapters may reorder themselves so that the chapter index remains easy to navigate. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a prompt from ElliotEnjolras (Anacrea on AO3) on Tumblr.

“…but, I am an engineer, Enjolras, not an aviator, and no matter how aeronautics excites me,” said Combeferre wearily, flipping through the rest of his magazine with now only idle interest, “these writers would do better than to encourage the crossing of the Atlantic before the field has advanced to allow for the feat - that is, well - progress should not be rushed here just as elsewhere, I think, though of course it would be fantastic, were it yet poss…” **  
**

Enjolras wordlessly passed the day’s newspaper to him; trailing off, Combeferre set down his own reading to look at it. For a moment he was not certain what he was meant to see, until Enjolras said quietly, as he made a little note in his journal, “regarding the result of the royal Austro-Hungarian visit to Sarajevo - we ought to speak with Feuilly about it, later.”

“Oh,” Combeferre replied, “yes, I see,” and - each understanding the other even without speaking further - they both returned to their morning tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [notes originally appeared on my initial Tumblr post for this fanfic)
> 
> 1) Apparently, the average, garden variety 1914 French newspaper did not report much about Archduke Franz Ferdinand being assassinated beyond “oooh mysterious murder and intrigue”. The initial articles were small, and after about a week had passed since the event it wasn't mentioned again - but now it's looked back on as the event that sparked WWI.  
> 2) 1914 AU Combeferre is an engineer with great interest in the development of aeroplanes, but he's also - as an engineer - very concerned about aeronautical catastrophe.  
> 3) 1914 AU Enjolras is probably a student of some kind. He lives with Combeferre and listens to him talk about planes and dirigibles all the time very contentedly. Combeferre listens to him talk about revolutionary socialism, and they engage in political conversation/debate often.  
> 4) BONUS: 1914 AU Feuilly is very concerned with Bosnia (among other nations).


	2. Alternate Universe - Ghosts (Courfeyrac & Feuilly) [W: Major Character Death]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a prompt from thecoffeetragedy on Tumblr.

When he was small, after he discovered that the best way to live was to travel lightly and go where the other children didn’t, the phantasms comforted him: it was not strange to sleep near an old grave, for its inhabitant would present himself every so often to keep him company, and so his lack of family would have an intangible, but very real, substitute. As Feuilly grew older he came to learn how strange his ability of sight really was - in result, he held it secret from his acquaintances when he had them, and in Paris, his new home, the ghosts were less personable than the ones in Nîmes or in Avignon, so he kept from them out of politeness.

For much of the spring of 1832 he had gone out of his way to avoid places of manifest, as the cholera increased the ghost population tenfold - and on the barricade, he had greater things to think of than apparitions.  He did not expect, then, for Courfeyrac, whom he had not minutes ago seen taken victim of a musket shot, to appear to him as he fell to land on the bloodied paving stones.

The impact came quickly; the guardsman who had pushed him disappeared from his view. Feuilly’s head pained him, and his upper leg was bloodied - but though he could see the wound, he could not feel it anymore.

In the haze of it all, Courfeyrac’s dashing smile and bright eyes made up a charming expression even in the silvery coloring of a ghost.  His voice was lilting and smooth, and though Feuilly could not understand his words he was comforted. Indeed, Courfeyrac looked just as jovial, just as encouraging and as sweet, as he had some weeks ago when he had decided to woo a steadfast and pretty seamstress.

Courfeyrac’s ghost became quickly more opaque in a way Feuilly had never seen, and he remembered suddenly that his friend’s first objective with the young working-woman had amounted to little more than for her to accompany him:  “there is a grand world outside of your workshop, you know, and I aspire to show it to you, Mademoiselle! surely you understand?” -

\- well, then. Feuilly understood his objective now, too.

He closed his eyes, and obliged. 


End file.
